rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Neephanima Leedelay Nantotsee(PC)
* Name: Neephanima Leedelay Nantotsee * Race: Windling * Discipline: Windscout = Description = Bold as brass and with a mouth to follow. Claims she drank a Troll under the table once, though she doesn’t remember much but a haze. She loves painting her skin in outlandish ways. Once she turned orange, so she painted tiger strips on her self. She is currently has robins egg blue skin with navy blue hair and ice blue eyes. She’s taken to painting iridescent scales all over her exposed flesh like a fish. Attributes * Strength: 7/4 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity: 40/85 * Dexterity: 19/8 * Toughness: 10/5 ** Base Death/Unconsciousness Rating = 31/22 * Perception: 17/7 * Willpower: 7/5 * Charisma: 13/6 Combat Stats * Initiative Step: 8 * Movement: **Air: 8 (43/86) Yards **Land: 5 (22/44) Yards * Physical Defense: 12 * Spell Defense: 9 * Social Defense: 7 * Physical Armor: 3 * Mystic Armor: 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 8 * Unconsciousness Rating: 28 * Death Rating: 36 * Recovery Tests: 2 = Windscout Discipline = Talents Circle 1 CORE * Avoid Blows (D): 4 + (8)= 12 * Missile Weapons (D): 3 + (8) = 12 * Tracking (D): 4 + (7) = 11 * Evidence Analysis (D): 4 + (7) = 11 * Karma Ritual 4 Support * Air Dance: 3 + (8) = 11 Circle 2 ''' '''CORE * Durability (6/5) 4 * Detect Trap (D) 4 + (7) = 11 Support * Search 3 + (7) = 10 Circle 3 ''' '''CORE * Scent Identifier 4 (D) Support * Surprise Strike 2 + (4) = 6 Circle 4 ''' * Karma: The adept can spend Karma on Perception-only tests. '''CORE * Thread Weaving (D) 3 + (7) = 10 Support * Cat's Paw/Silent Walk 3 + (8) = 11 ** Talent Knack: Shadow Hide (1 strain, allows hiding in Shadows as well as Silent movement) Skills ' Knowledge:' * Uncommon/Rare Animals: 2 * Poisons, Poultice, Sedatives: 3 ' Artisan:' * Exotic Body Painting/Metallic 1 ' Languages:' * Native: Windling * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** Dwarven = Gear = Armor * Fernweave (3 lbs) Weapons * Windling Daggers x 2 (8 oz) Step: 1 +1 Forge Blade * Windling Short Sword (10 oz) Step: 2 +1 Forge Blade * Blowgun (2 oz) ** Box of Needles x 20 (3 oz) ** Whadray Venom x 20 (Paralysis | Spell Defense 6, Effect Dice 10, Instant) * Windling Bow (14 oz) Step: 3 + 1 damage ** Windling Arrows x 20 ** Quiver (5 oz) * Keesra x 20 applications (Sleep powder | Spell Defense 7, Effect Dice 10, Instant) Misc * Trail Rations (weeks worth) * Travelers Garb * Adventure's Kit ** Back pack ** Torch ** Flint & Steel ** Large Sack ** Water skin * Wool Cloak ** Small bar of bees wax * Flute * Metallic powders * Colored Body Paint = Building the Legend = Karma * Current Karma: 60 * Karma Maximum: 60 **Spent * Karma Die: d10 * Legend Point cost: 5 Legend Point Log * Current: 45 **Details * Total: 12,000 ** LayEd Neephy Reboot LP log All That Glitters *Current: 2782 silver **Expenditures Journals little BIG Book of Songs Stories